Haunting Past
by Cuno
Summary: Let's not ask about the title. My first Escaflowne fic! A new girl comes to Gaea, and what's with the pendant around her neck? Is hers somehow connected to Escaflowne too? I guess you'll hafta read and find out.
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: Escaflowne (Vision of Escaflowne) doesn't belong to me, much as I'd love to have Allen. ~_^ It belongs to Sunrise, Fox Kids, and whoever was smart enough to capitalize on the idea.   
  
Criticism: Yes, please! Only constructive. If you send flames, I'll use them to roast that annoying little electric rodent. You all know who I'm talking about.  
  
A/N: My first Escaflowne( fic! It starts just after Van is rescued from the Zaibach Empire, is reunited with his brother, etc. Why, you ask? Because I've only seen the eps up to that point. A good reason, ne?  
  
  
She stretched and yawned, the sun coming in from the window catching her blonde hair and bringing out the light auburn in it. Her violet-blue eyes sparkled; her mother had always jokingly said her eyes were weird, just like her. She glanced down at her math homework and tapped a long nail against it.  
  
"Miaka, have you finished your homework yet?" her mother called from downstairs.  
  
"Not yet! Is supper almost ready?" Miaka Nakano yelled back, hastily scribbling down another answer that was probably wrong anyway. She had been idly playing with a small pendant hung around her neck; a small tear-shaped jewel that her grandfather had given her. He had seemed sad when he did, telling her only that a very special friend of his had given it to him.   
  
Miaka had been having strange dreams ever since she had heard about the missing girl, Hitomi Kanzaki. Dreams of two young men, one with long blonde hair and the other with shorter black hair; of Hitomi in a strange new land; of huge machine-like things that fought each other; of terrible wars, and another young man laughing crazily. She had woken up in a sweat, her heart beating wildly, and with a sure sense that she knew where Hitomi was... If only she could remember...  
  
The sound of her mother's voice calling her for supper shook her out of her reverie. She hadn't known Hitomi very well, anyway. They were both on the school track team, and both did long jump and track and field, but they never spoke much. Miaka headed down the stairs and took her seat at the table. She ignored the faces her younger brother, Daisuke, was pulling at her and told her father that yes, she was doing well on her homework.   
  
"Miaka, dear, do you feel well?" her mother asked worriedly, startling Miaka, who had been toying with her food and thinking about her dreams. "You look awfully flushed."  
  
"I'm sure it's nothing, but I do have a bit of a headache. I think I'll go to bed." Miaka replied, smiling and excusing herself from the table. She didn't see her parents' worried expressions as she ran up the stairs, threw on her pajamas and jumped into bed. She was asleep almost immediately, and didn't notice the unusual warmth of the pendant around her neck.  
  
Miaka's eyes snapped open, and terror gripped her heart. She was lying on a cold stone floor, huge brick walls towering over her, and everything was pitch-black. She shivered and got to her knees, noticing she still had on her pajamas. Suddenly, a hand clamped down on her shoulder, and the sputtering flame of a small candle sent shadows racing along the walls. Miaka felt as though her heart had stopped beating, and she couldn't remember any of her karate training. Then, like he was speaking in her head, she heard her instructor's voice: When unable to use karate, hit low, and hit hard.   
  
She swung her leg, and kicked with her heel. There was a satisfying whump as her foot connected with flesh. The person holding her let go immediately, but another shadow was creeping up on her left. With that realization, her training kicked in. She remembered the basis of karate: The fist is connected to the mind.   
  
With a yell, she charged the second person, who was holding the candle. She saw his expression of surprise just before her fist connected with his stomach. He doubled over and her knee came up and hit him in the temple. He dropped to the ground, unconscious. The first man has managed to straighten up. She must have hit him in the stomach, or the rib cage, but he was still ready to fight. He ran at her with his fists swinging. Miaka's heart beat harder than ever, but her body was going through the motions almost as though it wasn't even attached to her brain. Neatly, she tripped him and sent him flying over her hip to land next to the other man, out cold.  
  
She let out a stifled shriek as she was lifted into the air. A sword pressed to her throat and a soft male voice whispered,  
  
"Don't move. I don't want to hurt you..." he trailed off ominously, and Miaka froze. He set her on her feet, but kept a firm grip on her shoulder, and the sword remained at her throat. Lights flickered on, and Miaka was spun around to meet her assailant. Her mouth dropped open. It was the long-haired young man from her dream.   
  
"You're just a girl!" he exclaimed, then frowned. "I'm sorry, that was rude of me. But you took out two of my best men." He added, with a touch of awe in his voice. As usual, Miaka's mouth got in motion before her brain did.  
  
"I guess they weren't very good for your best, then. Hate to see your worst." She replied, then covered her mouth. Her eyes widened, and she looked up fearfully. "Oh, I'm so sorry, sir. I didn't mean that!"  
  
To her surprise, the young man laughed. "Please, call me Allen Schezar. And you are...?" he looked at her kindly, and she felt her fear fade away.  
  
"Miaka. Miaka Nakano, sir. I mean Allen." Miaka blushed again, and looked down at her feet. As she did, she realized she was still in her pajama's and blushed even brighter red.  
  
"Well, Miaka, what are you doing here? I don't know how you managed to get past our guards, and you're wearing a strange outfit. Wait, what is that around your neck?" he leaned forward and pulled the pendant out from underneath her top. Miaka's heart beat faster with his closeness, then she mentally berated herself for feeling like this when she didn't even know this man.  
  
"Sir, uh, Allen, it was a gift from my grandfather. Please, I didn't mean any harm, and all I want to do is go home!" Miaka said, horrified at the tears springing to her eyes. She hadn't cried since she was a baby, and she wouldn't cry now, not in front of this stranger. She wiped her eyes roughly, accidentally pulling the pendant out of Allen's grasp.   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry! I'm such a klutz today, and-and..." Miaka couldn't help herself, the tears streaked down her face. She turned away, embarrassed that Allen should see her like this. And then, with a shock so bad she almost fell, the vision hit her.   
  
"Allen? Oh, oh, it's so horrible. Allen, Escaflowne... And Van, he needs our help! He's been caught, caught by the... the Zaibach Empire. Yes, that's it. They've got Escaflowne!" She spun around and grabbed the front of Allen's shirt, her eyes bright with fever. Her face was white as paper, except for two crimson spots on her cheekbones. Allen caught her as her legs gave out beneath her.   
  
"Allen, you have to save Van... And Escaflowne, she can't be used by the Zaibach Empire! No, Van's brother, Van, he's going to do something to you!" Miaka mumbled, her eyes closing slowly until she was limp. Allen swung her into his arms and hurried onto the main deck of his ship. A few men looked up in surprise, and there were a few wolf-whistles.  
  
"Hey, Allen, looks like you're hot with the ladies recently!" one of them called out.   
  
"Shut up, and tell me where Hitomi is. I need her help." Allen snapped.  
  
"Sure ya do, boss. Sure ya do." The man muttered, but he hurried off to find Hitomi. Allen carried Miaka into his room and lay her gently on the bed. He was worried by this girl, who seemed to have the same power as Hitomi. Hurried footsteps signaled Hitomi's arrival.  
  
"Allen? What's wrong?" she asked, coming up behind him. He silently moved so she could see Miaka, who was tossing and turning with fever. Hitomi gasped.  
  
"That's Miaka Nakano! I know her from school." Hitomi said, laying a hand on Miaka's forehead. Miaka sat bolt upright and grabbed Hitomi's arm.  
  
"Hitomi, they think you're dead. Where's Van? Why aren't you trying to rescue Van? Oh, Allen, it wasn't your fault. No one could have stopped your sister from disappearing. It was..." she trailed off and her eyes closed again. She slumped back against the pillow, and her breathing became easier. Allen stiffened, but didn't say anything.  
  
"They think I'm dead? And why is she asking about Van? How can she know all this?" Hitomi wondered aloud. Her eyes suddenly went wide. "Allen, she's seeing the past!"  
  
"That's impossible. No one can see the past." Allen replied, but he was uneasy.  
  
"Yes, but you said no one can see the future, either. And I can." Hitomi reminded him.   
  
"Hitomi, that pendant around your neck... Miaka has one just like it." Allen suddenly remembered. "Could that be how she knows?"  
  
"It might be. I didn't notice it before, but now I can see it. It does look awfully like mine, doesn't it? Maybe hers allows her to see the past, whereas mine tells the future. Allen, I'm going to find Van and Merle. Van will want to know about Miaka." Hitomi replied, turning to go. Allen didn't answer; he was staring at Miaka. Hitomi walked quietly out of the room and headed down the hall towards Van's room.  
  
  
Miaka opened her eyes slowly, confused as to where she was and how she had gotten there. A shadow sat next to her bed, unmoving. The pendant around Miaka's neck glowed slightly, allowing her to see the outline of the young man with the long blonde hair. His name was Allen, she remembered. He appeared to be fast asleep, slumped into the chair with one hand resting on the sword on his hip. Miaka silently sat up and swung her feet out from underneath the covers. She realized with a start that she was no longer wearing her pajamas; now she was wearing a pair of black denim shorts and a neon-blue sleeveless T-shirt. It was the outfit she wore for running, but Miaka had no idea why she was wearing it.  
  
She stood up, staggering slightly as her vision doubled from having been lying down so long. Her bare feet made no sound as she crept towards the faint outline of the door.   
  
"Where do you think you're going?" The quiet voice made Miaka jump, and she whirled around. Allen was standing just behind her, a lantern in one hand. He lit it, making Miaka blink in the sudden light.  
  
"Uh, I wasn't going anywhere. Where am I, and what am I doing here? I remember going to sleep in my own bed, and then I woke up here, and met you... I don't remember anything past that, except some images of-of... I don't know what it was, but it was big, and it floated in the air." Miaka replied nervously. She played with the pendant, absentmindedly twirling it on it's chain.  
  
"Miaka, I'm not going to hurt you." Allen chuckled. "How do you feel? You had a high temperature, and you were delirious for a while."  
  
"I did?" Miaka said, frowning. "I don't remember any of that."  
  
"Well, if you feel fine now, I'll take you to meet Van, Merle, and Hitomi." Allen said, walking past her to open the door.  
  
"Van? Why does that name seem so familiar?" Miaka mumbled under her breath as she followed Allen. They walked down the hall and stopped in front of a nearby door. Allen knocked, and a feminine voice told them they could enter.  
  
"That's Merle." Allen said, pushing open the door to reveal a girl in a short dress with white fur on the neck and arms. She had short hair, dark skin, ears, a tail, and stripes on her legs and arms. Another girl with short hair sat across from the Merle, studiously ignoring her and playing with tarot cards. She glanced up as they entered, and smiled.  
  
"Hi Allen. Miaka, it's good to see you up." She said. Miaka looked at her in disbelief.  
  
"Hitomi?! But... Everyone thought you were dead!" she exclaimed, then ran over and hugged Hitomi. "I'm glad there's someone else from Earth here. There's a thought. How did I get here? How did you get here? Who are these people?"   
  
"Well, I don't know how you got here, but Van came to Earth and fought a dragon, then we were both sent to Fenalia because of my pendant, but Fenalia was destroyed by the invisible enemy. We were transported to Allen's kingdom, but had to run because the invisible enemy destroyed his castle too. We are now on Allen's flying ship, and that's Merle. She comes from Fenalia too, and she's Van's childhood friend." Hitomi replied in a rush. "Oh, and Escaflowne came with us. Escaflowne is-"  
  
"A guymelaf that turns into a dragon." Miaka interrupted, almost casually. Hitomi's mouth hung open.  
  
"That's right. But how did you know?" she demanded. Merle stared at Miaka with suspicion.  
  
"I saw it." Miaka replied. "I was holding this pendant," she pulled it out from beneath her shirt, "and I saw this huge machine turn into a dragon. I just knew it's name was Escaflowne."  
  
"Hey, let me see that." Merle said, bounding over. "It looks like Hitomi's!"   
  
"Where's Van?" Allen said. "I think he should be here before Miaka explains everything."  
  
"I don't know where Van is." Hitomi said, studying Miaka's pendant. "This really does look like mine!"  
  
"I haven't seen Van all day. Maybe he's out in Escaflowne." Merle added, staring over Hitomi's shoulder.   
  
"I told him he wasn't to go anywhere." Allen said. "I'll have to go find him."  
  
"I'm coming with you, Allen." Miaka replied. "I want to see this Escaflowne up close, and I have a feeling Van is the other young man from my dream."  
  
"What dream?" Merle asked. "I'm coming too, Allen."  
  
"I'll stay here, in case he comes back." Hitomi volunteered. Merle glared at her, but didn't say anything.  
  
"Let's go then." Allen turned and strode into the hall, Miaka and Merle following him.  
  
"So, you've known Van for a long time?" Miaka asked Merle as they walked down the hallway after Allen.  
  
"Ever since I was a child. He's always been my best friend, and no one's going to take him away from me." Merle replied. Allen turned into a doorway coming up, and Miaka stopped as she saw the guymelaf standing alone in the hanger.  
  
"That's Escaflowne." Merle said. "But I don't see Van around anywhere. Van!" She walked around Escaflowne, calling for Van. Allen turned and started to search to the left. Unnoticed by both of them, Miaka had walked over to stand right in front of Escaflowne. Slowly, she reached a hand out to touch the ruby Energist.   



	2. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: Must you be told again? Escaflowne (Vision of Escaflowne) does not belong to me. If it did, do you honestly think I would be going to school, let alone doing a disclaimer?! It belongs to, um, uh, Fox Kids, and now YTV, if I remember right, and Sunrise, and the animators and cartoonists and lawyers and... *shows her pockets* Sue me, and you get some lint. n_n  
  
Criticism: Did you know I hate that word? I cannot spell it! EVER! Enough about that, it's reminding me of school. Ah, criticism. That long-awaited and yet dreaded sometimes-assault on your writing, your grammar, your spelling, your idea, and sometimes on you as a person. Now then, if you flame me I will use them to make a Patamon and Pikachu bonfire. Roasted rodent, anyone?  
  
A/N: Yes, it's the sequel. Or next part, whatever. These should, hopefully, be coming out every week or so, because I watch Escaflowne every Saturday. Or tape it, considering my riding lesson is at the same time... Ignore me, ppls, I just wrote an English composition and my brain-dead school ways are still in my head. X_x  
  
Notes to Reviewers (Hereafter known as NoR): Sumiki: Yay, you like Escaflowne! And, yes, I know Miaka is the name of the character from Fushigi Yugi. I read the original comic, and found it very good. And that's irrelevant. Misty: My first reaction to that spoiler about Dillandau was EWIE! Then again, I always DID think there was something feminine about him... Or her. No, I don't plan on a romance between Van and Miaka. Van is too much like Heero for my tastes. Besides, I like long-haired guys. BTW, what happens to Merle, then?? And Allen doesn't find anybody, I hope. Like that Princess Melerna chica. *coughthatwasahintcough* Well, I've chattered on long enough. *glances at what she's written* Yeah, WAY too long!  
  
  
"Hey, get away from there!" The voice belonged to an angry Van, who was running towards Miaka. It was too late, Miaka had touched the Energist.  
  
"Miaka!" Allen cried, seeing Miaka's fingers touch the Energist. There was a brilliant burst of ruby light. Allen turned his eyes away from the glare, the light giving his hair a bloody hue. Merle came running around from behind Escaflowne, crying out for Van. Van himself couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from the figure illuminated in that light.   
  
The light finally cleared, leaving them to stare. Miaka slumped against Escaflowne, her hand resting lightly against the Energist. She slowly opened her eyes, and blinked as though she had just woken up from a deep sleep. Allen dropped to his knees beside her.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked, helping Miaka to her feet.   
  
"Fine. Escaflowne... She spoke to me!" Miaka exclaimed, staring at Van. "You're Van Fenal, King of Fenalia, aren't you?"  
  
"How...? How did you touch Escaflowne without being killed?" Van demanded, walking over to inspect Escaflowne. "Only a King of Fenalia can do that! And what do you mean it talked to you?"  
  
"She." Miaka corrected. "I don't know how to explain it. All these images, of Fenalia and it's kings, and your brother..." She bit her lower lip and looked away from Van. "I'm sorry."  
  
"What happened?" Hitomi asked breathlessly, running into the room. "Miaka, are you okay? My pendant suddenly started to glow!"  
  
"She touched Escaflowne." Van muttered. "I don't understand why she wasn't killed."  
  
"Allen, we're docking at the capital." A crewman said, walking into the room. He looked confused. "Uh, I guess this is a bad time."  
  
"Thank you." Allen replied. "We will be up soon."  
  
  
"Wow, it's beautiful!" Miaka exclaimed, watching the harbor as they came into Palas, capital of Asturia.   
  
"The sea... I've never seen it before." Van added.  
  
"It reminds me a little bit of home." Hitomi said wistfully, as they exited the ship. Miaka shot her a sympathetic glance before turning as a feminine voice called out Allen's name.  
  
"Princess Melerna." Allen greeted her. "Forgive me, but I must see the king."  
  
"Use my horse then, Allen." Melerna said generously, then turned to the others as Allen galloped off. "You there, you two girls, bring Allen's bags." She said imperiously.  
  
"We're-" Hitomi started, but Miaka cut her off, her eyes sparkling with mischief.  
  
"My dear, dear Princess, I assume it is not often you have visiting dignitaries here." Miaka said smoothly, neatly side-stepping Merle's swift kick. "I am Queen Miaka, of Canada. This is Princess Hitomi, of America. These two are Van Fenal, King of Fenalia, and Merle, his trusted consort."  
  
"I have heard of Fenalia, which is simply a delightful place, but I have never heard of Canada or America." Melerna said uncertainly. "They must be quite large cities."  
  
"Oh no, Princess. They are entire planets, and our subjects are very loyal. We came with Allen, to see the quaint little city of Palas." Miaka replied, her back perfectly straight and her nose slightly in the air, exactly like a Queen. She swept past Melerna as though the Princess was nothing more than a lowly handmaiden. Van stared wide-eyed after her, while Merle stifled a giggle and Hitomi shook her head. She had forgotten that Miaka was in the Drama Club at school, and an excellent actress. Miaka glanced back just then, a slight look of superiority on her face. She arched an eyebrow at them.  
  
"Come, Melerna, we would not like to keep Allen waiting." She said. "Princess Hitomi, King Van, Merle, would you accompany me?" With a start, Van stopped staring, and he, Merle and Hitomi caught up with Miaka. Melerna blinked once or twice, then hurried in a very un-princess-like way to join them.  
  
  
"I despise dresses." Miaka grumbled to Hitomi as she inspected herself in the mirror. Melerna, perhaps trying to recover her dignity, had gotten in a few digs about their strange clothes and insisted they change.  
  
"You look beautiful." Hitomi replied, straightening the hem of the pink dress she wore. "Really, Miaka, you shouldn't have teased Princess Melerna like that. What happens when Allen tells her who we really are?"  
  
"I have a feeling Allen will go along with this. If he isn't too caught up in his chivalry." Miaka said, and played with the long, tight sleeves of the midnight-black gown she wore. Tiny diamonds twinkled in the bodice, and the skirt had gold trimming the hem and waist. "I really hate this dress."  
  
"It's a wonderful dress. Don't go accidentally destroying it like that dress Yui let you borrow."   
  
"She was a snob. She deserved it." Miaka replied, the same mischievous twinkle coming into her eye again. She stuck her tongue out at her image in the mirror, and opened the door. "Shall we grace her Highness with our presence?"   
  
  
Hitomi laughed as Miaka stuck her tongue out at Melerna behind her back. Miaka, perhaps sensing that Melerna was being especially nasty to Hitomi, was making rude faces behind Melerna's back, and looking innocent when Melerna turned around to glare suspiciously. Hitomi shook her head and sighed silently. Miaka had taken an instant dislike to Melerna, and anyone who got on Miaka's bad side was not apt to have a very good life until Miaka had decided they'd been punished enough. And Miaka really didn't like Melerna.  
  
"Isn't that so like a man?" Melerna mused, still talking about Allen as they walked through the marketplace.   
  
"Isn't it." Miaka parroted. "So like a man."  
  
Merle and Hitomi giggled at the look on Melerna's face, while Van looked around with his usual indifference to the females with him.   
  
"Oh!" Hitomi said, looking at Melerna. She had had another vision, but this time it was strange. She saw a younger Melerna in Fenalia, then still rich and glowing.   
  
"What is it?" Miaka asked. The others had walked ahead, not noticing anything different.  
  
"I saw the past. I thought only you could do that." Hitomi explained. Miaka shrugged.  
  
"I dunno. Maybe it's something to do with the pendant. I could have a vision of the future, maybe." She picked up a little disc sitting on a table. "Hey, Hitomi, do you have your Discman? It's a CD!" She turned to give the CD to Hitomi, then stopped as a vision hit her too.  
  
"Miaka?" Hitomi asked worriedly.  
  
"It's Van!" Miaka said quickly. "He's run off... After someone. I don't know who, but we have to find him immediately. He's going to get killed."  
  
"Hey, you two!" Merle called back to them. "Let's go!" Miaka and Hitomi looked at each other and nodded.   
  
"He went toward the harbor." Miaka said. "Stupid dress." Both she and Hitomi ripped the skirt so that it was short enough to run in and sped toward the harbor.  
  
"Hey! Where are you going?" Melerna yelled, but Miaka and Hitomi were already out of earshot.   
  
"Which way?" Hitomi moaned as they came to two different paths. They both went toward the harbor, but they twisted so much that the two girls couldn't see which went the right way.  
  
"I'll go left." Miaka said, already sprinting down that road. "Hurry, Hitomi!" Hitomi shot down the other one.  
  
  
"It's your turn now, Van." Dillandau muttered as he fixed Van in his sights. Van was intent upon his brother.  
  
"Brother, have you come to join me?" Valken asked. Van looked upset, as though he was unsure of what to do.  
  
"Van, look out!" Hitomi yelled, running across the bridge towards them. High above, Dillandau cursed, then smiled evilly as he adjusted to put Hitomi in his sights as well.  
  
"Bye bye, Van!" he said, and fired.  
  
  
"Oh no!" Miaka exclaimed as she had another vision, this one with Hitomi in it. Luckily, the road she was on turned toward the bridge, and she could see Van and Hitomi now. With an extra burst of speed, she sprinted past a surprised Valken and knocked Van and Hitomi out of the way just seconds before Dillandau could hit them.  
  
"No!" Dillandau yelled, as his guymelaf fell apart. "That stupid girl! She ruined everything!" He pulled himself out of the collapsed guymelaf and glared at one of his Dragon Slayers. "When Valken gets back, tell him I want that girl. The one with the long blonde hair."  
  
  



End file.
